Destiny
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lucy's parents want to set her with their friends son. So she escaped and fell directly into the arms of the famous, hot singer and Rockstar Natsu Dragneel. Cute Nalu enjoy. You won't be disappointed.


_**Nalu is still not mine but one day it will be.. (cue Disney vamp laugh)**_

"I should not have come. I knew it was a really bad idea. Damn Levy for coaxing me into this boring party." Lucy looked around the elegant wine fountain in the mid of the garden while the band was playing near the entrance.

Welcome to the one of another successful party of Heartfilia family.

She had weekend off from her college so her mother ordered her to attend this party at all cost.

It really pissed Lucy off. Her mother was sweet and kind. But she made it sure that she would not run out with Levy.

She let out a bore sigh. This night was going to be long and what was more suffering. The black gown she was wearing with damn heals. She liked her skirt and tops much better. But according to her father she must dress as lady between them.

She loves her parents but sometimes they made it hard for her. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

It was message from Levy.

"Lu chan! Did you saw new teaser of his song?"

Lucy grinned while typing her answer, "Do you really think Lucy Heartfilia will miss anything from Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu was one of the hottest singer and Lucy liked him since she saw his first dance video, it was an audition for a reality show.

They chatted a bit and she turned it off.

Lucy saw her father was talking to other elite people and well known businessmen.

She tried to skip. Maybe they won't notice. She was about to turn when Layla called her name

"Lucy dear,there you are!" Lucy groaned in mind when she heard her name. There was no escaping for her.

"Come on, your father and I want to introduce you to someone."

Her mind was sending warnings to her Lucy saw the suspicious glint in her mother's eyes warily but still she followed behind her as she weaved her way through the crowd, greeting her guests every now and then.

Lucy smiled in amusement when she spotted Cana fuming over Gildart for hitting on young girls.

Gildart pouted slightly but cheered up immediately as grandpa Makarov offered him some scotch. He winked at her and waved his fingers at Erza before rushing off after Mira Jane with the alcohol.

"Come on Lucy! You have some important people to meet, we've made them wait long enough."

Lucy bit her lower lip and followed after her mother again as she made her way to where Jude Heartfilia was standing with a couple by the sakura tree.

She saw a lady with black hair and her husband with pink hair was flirting with each other. There love was still there. It was beautiful feeling.

Cute and rare.

Jude spotted his lovely wife and his adorable daughter, he waves at them and brightened.

"Irene, Igneel, this is my daughter Lucy. Lucy , this is my business partner and good friend, Igneel Dragneel and his wife Irene Dragneel."

Lucy has no idea what was going on but still she greeted them politely, but inside her head, she was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Her father had never found it necessary to introduce her to his business partners. He usually liked to keep his work and family separate – especially when it came to her.

Lucy loved her life free and careless. She had to take care of her business but in future. But she was still in her final year of college.

This year, however, her parents had given her specific instructions to be at the party. She didn't knew what was so special about it

"Your daughter is beautiful," Irene commented with a soft smile, "Looks a lot like you Layla."

Lucy watches with bemused expression as Layla laughed and waved off her compliment as she rose an inquisitive eyebrow. Igneel seemed to have caught her look because he chuckled and winked at her.

"Lucy still has no idea what is going on, she seems like she wants to be informed on what's going on."

Lucy smiled softly at his direction. "Couldn't have put that better myself."

The adults laughed and she stood there feeling awkward.

"Um…" she finally ventured, "What's going on?"

Irene's eyes twinkled as she turned to Lucy. "We had been discussing about going to Italy trip next week. You want to join us?"

"Err, sounds great. But why do you need my permission?"

"Well, it'd be a shame if you couldn't make it," Igneel cut in and her parents nodded along. "And we wanted you to meet our second son, but he's disappeared off somewhere and no one seems to have seen him."

"OH MY GOD!! UNBELIEVABLE!!" I

Lucy narrowed her eyes playfully at the four adults and pointed my finger accusingly. "You just wanted to set us up."

Layla smiled at Lucy, a habit she seems to take on whenever she's trapped in a situation she doesn't want to be in.

"Oh sweetie, what are you talking about? Not everything is a trap or blind date." She turned back to the adults. "Lucy is our only daughter so don't mind her playfulness."

"Okay guys. I'm gonna leave now, before you try and hook me up with the driver or some roofie." she smiled sweetly at the Dragneels. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait, Luc-"

Lucy ran away from the garden to the next end as fast as she could. Literally making the waiter fall with his glass of champagnes. She apologized while escaped the situation.

"I should have never listened to Levy in first place. I need to remain hidden tonight." she felt her hairs were messed up from all the running. She ruffled her head and her hair was falling down again.

Suddenly she heard a beautiful voice singing in soft voice. She bit her lip, the mystery voice belongs to a male and did she mentioned it was so soothing to her ears and directed touching her heart.

"_**She was like the wind of December. When I first saw her..**_

_**It was the scene which I still remember.. She smiled it was the like the last rain of November."**_

Lucy closed her eyes it was like the snow melting softly on the mountains tonight.

She followed the voice and spotted a guy in the hoodie his face was hidden and it was dark.

"What are you doing? !" Lucy asked incredulously.

Sure, the party wasn't that interesting for youth like them, but he didn't have to hide his face in hoodie.

He froze in his spot, his body tense at her voice. He turned at her. Lucy couldn't see his reaction.

"I'm trying to hide from people and my parents," deep rich voice met her ears and something melted in her core.

"Oh…"Lucy answered. She felt something attracted about him." Why are you hiding? Ex-girlfriend? "

" Nope."

" Do you want to be alone? "

He shrugged slightly. "I wanted to until you walked in. You can stay."

Lucy laughed as he smiled brightly.

"Hey, you know what?" He watched her in fascination as she continued. "Let's get out of here for a little while. God knows I need a littler breather."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, showing off his dimple but his half face still hidden. "That is the best idea I've heard all night."

Lucy took the mystery guy down to the little park around the corner. They reach out to the mid of the park and sat down on the bench.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked him. She waited for his response. He remained silent.

Lucy felt little embarrassed but he slowly removed his hoodie and she nearly died when she saw his face.

"I guess I don't have to tell it any more." He gave her full smile his dimple showing. Lucy couldn't believe her luck.

Natsu freaking Dragneel was in front of her. Levy would be so jealous.

"Hello?" he waved his hand, she blushed.

"Sorry." Damn she wants to hide her face. It was embarrassing. She wasn't really ready for this evening. It was full of surprises.

"Luce! You OK?" he asked.

Lucy froze on her spot." How do you know my name?" she was curious.

"It's a secret." his eyes were shining mischievously.

"This night is so beautiful.""she looks at the full moon, the moon light was pouring over them.

"What?" she called out to him and heard the echo of her voice in the empty night air. She turned after a minute and saw him staring at her.

"Nothing!" he said. "I was hiding from those fake plastic girls all night. Stardom sucks sometimes. I miss those days when I was anonymous."

"But I really like your songs." she smiled.

"No worries. I was trying to hide from my parents too, so I know how you feel." She assured him.

Natsu frown a little. He did not liked the tension in her voice.

"Why were you hiding from your parents?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as I she adjusted her hairs to the side. "They were trying to introduce me to their Business partners son. Can you believe that?" she groaned aloud. "That's some amazing weekend I'm having," she managed to add sarcastically while pumping a hand into the air.

He sighed. "I didn't knew that you are being set with some sleaze ball."

Lucy saw his fist was clenching and jaw was set tight.

"Natsu you are ok?" she was worried about him she put her hand on his shoulder lightly. She felt his body relaxed a bit.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously. "Well to be honest, I did not had idea this would happen."

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "Don't worry about the blind date. I denied it."

"Good decision," he laughed, showing off his dimple again. "I never really thought of it like that. My instincts just told me that you should always flee if your parents did something like that again."

"While I was stupid enough to follow my mum into the abyss of doom. I'll make sure to not fall for it again " she added in as an afterthought.

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, I guess." she unknowingly has taken his hand in her own and was tracing his palm with her thumb. His skin was extra soothing warm.

"But I feel bad for them. Dragneels were not that bad."

"D-Dragneel?" his voice so low but beyond sexy.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied, hearing her own voice echo in the night air again, " The well known business tycoon Igneel Dragneel."

Natsu remained silent and Lucy looked at him. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He looked shocked as he turned his onyx eyes towards her. Suddenly his eyes were stormy and storm swirling in them.

"Let's get back to the party Lucy. It's getting colder out here, and I don't want you to get a cold."

"Huh?" Lucy watched in confusion as Natsu stood and still holding her hand taking her back inside.

Wasn't they supposed to avoid them?

They walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence and she enjoyed his fingers interlock with her own.

Lucy wanted to run away. She wanted to spend her time with Natsu. But it was too late as they were inside the party. Layla spotted Lucy with Natsu.

"Lucy dear!" she called out as she hurried over to Lucy as Jude and Dragneels following her. "Where have you been?!"

Before she could reply, Irene Dragneel had already cut in. "Natsu?"

Lucy was frozen.

What the hell..

He was the son of Dragneels? Shit! His name was Dragneel, how she didn't notice. That means her parents were setting her with Natsu Dragneel.

She saw Natsu hugged her mother.

"Heh, hi mum."Lucy watched him with wide eyes as he scratched behind his neck nervously, he was blushing.

And Lucy bet her soul it was the sexiest thing she saw that night. She just wanted to hug him in her arms.

" He is our youngest son. Natsu, he is into music and songs. But we want Lucy for Natsu as she is his muse since teenage years." Irene teased him.

Natsu shrugged and blushed lightly. "Weird how this all turned out isn't it?"

Lucy turned and looked at him." What's the meaning of that I'm your muse since teenage?"

"Actually I was not sure if I would make music my profession because I wanted to become a professional dancer but one day I saw you during audition." Natsu paused and came closer to her, "And every thing felt right it was like the switch was flipped. I wrote my songs revolving around you. Your smile, blush, shyness everything was my inspiration. You were my muse and still are."

Lucy was baffled, "Oh my god!! Your song, 'The girl in blue dress' and 'A angel in the rain' and many more. It's me?" she couldn't believe.

"Yep! I was returning from fan signing when I saw you dancing in the rain. And for the second song it refers when you came to my concert for the first time you wore the blue summer dress. There are many more." his eyes were soft and held warmth and adoration. Lucy blushed she knew it all belongs to her.

He belongs to her.

"Aww, this is so cute my baby is all grown up," Irene cut in again, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I take it you two have met already?" She turned back to Lucy's parents with a wide grin. "Thank you so much for inviting us to this party. We'll see you next weekend then for the trip?"

Their parents were exchanging the goodbye when. Natsu took Lucy to the corner behind the rainbow sakura tree.

"So…" he began as he came closer to Lucy. Her back was against the tree. Natsu has put his arms both side of her head so she couldn't escape. "You know about me but what about you?"

"Are you trying to be a bad boy or some gangster." Lucy punched him lightly on the arm. "And I have been in love with you since I saw you."

Natsu laughed , his warm onyx eyes twinkling as he showed off his dimple. "Kiss to make up for it?" He opened up his arm and Lucy stepped into them, letting him engulf her into his warmth. He bend and their lips met. It was warm and soft against her. His hand traced on her smooth skin. She gasped he took this opportunity to put his tongue inside her delicate mouth.

The kiss was sweet due to the champagne he had taken before. Her grip tightening around him. His legs between her. They were a hot mess.

After a minute they pull apart Lucy was gasping hard. Her lips swallowed. Natsu smirked and kissed her silently again.

"I guess my upcoming songs won't be innocent anymore." he kissed her forehead. She hit him in the chest and hid her head in his chest. A blush dusting off her cheeks.

_**A/N:Hi guys, it's been long since I updated. But enjoy this cute nalu. Hope you liked it. Read and review. Love you all.. xoxo**_


End file.
